


America's best snipers (and most dumbass...)

by Hawkeye_girl



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Bucky Barnes, Awesome Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes & Clint Barton Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Crack, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Nick Fury Swears, Nick Fury is Not Amused, No Angst, i guess, i guess i'm bored, just fun, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeye_girl/pseuds/Hawkeye_girl
Summary: Clint and Bucky have a mission: bring back the target alive.They start fighting over who is the best sniper.What could go wrong ?





	America's best snipers (and most dumbass...)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeyra/gifts).



“- Hush !”  
“- You hush !”

On the top of a small mountain, in Sokovia, if you paid really attention, you could notice two men lying on the ground, looking down, toward an old building that looked like a military base. One of them, with long black hair and cold grey eyes, was holding a rifle. The other one, with short dirty blond hair and piercing blue eyes, was holding a bow and had a quiver on his back, full of arrows. The sniper huffed:

“- Clint, you are blocking the view !”

“- I AM the view !”, replied the archer, pretending to look offended.

Bucky hardly tried to hide a grin. He playfully put his rifle in the ribs of his colleague, so that he would back up.

“- I don’t see why Fury sent YOU here”, he joked. “I could easily do the work all by myself.”

“- I’m here to see if you don’t screw up”, teased back the archer. “I could do this silently with only one arrow. You would immediately be noticed and shot dead.”

“- Like YOU were noticed in Budapest when you thought it was a regular arrow, when it was in fact an explosive arrow ?”, chuckled Bucky.

“- Weeeell…”, replied Barton sarcastically. “It looks like SOMEONE had been playing with my arrows.”

He shot a meaningful look toward his ally who took the most innocent look he could.

“- I don’t see what you mean, pal. Ask the guy who is always busy putting magnets on my arm while I’m training…”

“- Sure ! I’ll do that !” mocked Clint. “Hey, Barton ! Do you know who replaced your regular arrows with explosive ones ? Mmmh, I don’t know, Barton… Maybe it could be Bucky ?”

“- Stop yelling !” demanded Bucky.

“- Or what ? What are you going to do, mister Winter Soldier ?”

“- Don’t make me angry…”, started Bucky. “I’ve killed more people than you can count…”

“- I was brainwashed by a freaking god ! Do you think you can scare me ?”

“- Well, I killed Kennedy !”, Bucky shouted back. “Did YOU do that ?”

Clint looked confused for a moment, but then opened his mouth:

“- How could have I killed him if you did ?”

Bucky stared at the archer for a moment, looking a bit lost, when Barton spoke again:

“- But I nearly took down the Helicarrier with only two arrows. And it didn’t fall because Steve AND Tony repaired one of the engines !”

“- You just don’t want to admit that I am a better sniper than you are…”, Bucky stated, getting up.

“- Oh, so you are a better sniper than me, then ?”, replied Clint, also getting up.

“- Damn right, I am ! And you should respect your elders ! I have much more experience than you do !”

At these words, Clint burst out laughing. Bucky, confused, looked at him interrogatively but it looked like the archer couldn’t stop laughing. Suddenly, Clint jumped toward Bucky and pushed him aside. Thinking Barton wanted to fight, the sniper pushed him back and prepared to throw a punch when he saw what had caused Clint’s reaction: two men had gotten out of the building, probably hearing all of their yelling, and had started shooting at them. Right where Bucky was previously standing was a hole caused by a bullet.

“- Time to do the job..”, muttered Bucky.

“- I think we lost the element of surprise, stated Clint. “Oh, and you are welcome by the way..”

“- You think ?”, repeated Barnes ironically, while aiming for the shooters.

“- All the time !”, replied Clint ironically, shooting an arrow. “You should try sometimes.”

The arrow went right through the head of one of the attackers. Meanwhile, Bucky killed the other sniper, not bothering replying to the snarky comments of his sidekick.

More soldiers arrived from the building, so the two SHIELD agents aimed for them. They shot at the same time but something happened that they both didn’t expect. A loud explosion set the building on fire and killed all of the soldiers in and around.

“- Seriously, Buck ? Again ?”

“- Uuuuuh… Probably an arrow I forgot to warn you about…”, replied an embarrassed super soldier.

“- No shit, Sherlock !”

“- Agents Barnes and Barton, do you copy ? What the hell was that ?” 

The voice echoed in the small radio of the snipers who looked at each other, like two kids getting caught in the middle of a prank.

“- Director Fury, I can explain…”, started Clint.

“- Is your target still alive for the interrogatory I had planned ?”, interrupted the angry voice of the colonel.

“- Weeeell…”, Bucky grimaced. “Not… exactly…”

“- You both get your ass back at SHIELD. We are going to talk about all that…”

The radio turned silent.

“- Well done, Buck”, Clint accused angrily.

“- Hey, I’m not the one who fired that arrow !”

“- At least now, the area is cleared…”

Bucky chuckled a bit but stopped when he saw Clint looking at him with a sassy grin on his face.

“- What ?”

“- Respect your elders ? Seriously Barnes ?”, laughed the archer.

“- Oh, shut up Birdbrain !”


End file.
